Groupie Love
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: FANFIC No 200! Groupie, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, es una persona que busca intimidad emocional y sexual con un músico famoso. "My heart, your ears" era solo una banda local, pero para Kaminari, se habían vuelto su vida entera. Iba a todos sus conciertos, en primera fila con tal de escuchar la maravillosa voz y ver tan de cerca a Earphone Jack.
1. I

_**Uno**_

_**.**_

Kyōka estaba segura que no era la primera vez que veía a aquel rubio en primera fila. Lo había notado hacía tres presentaciones atrás y siempre estaba ahí, clavando sus ojos dorados en ella. Era inevitable, siendo la cantante del grupo más famoso de la ciudad, tener las miradas en ella, pero había algo en el rostro anhelante del rubio que la colocaba nerviosa.

Pero los nervios no eran incómodos, había una pequeña corriente eléctrica que la recorría.

El solo de guitarra terminó y ella continuó cantando, fijando su mirada en el resto del público, aun sintiendo el ardor que la mirada dorada le causaba.

Cuando el concierto terminó, los vitores no tardaron en resonar. Mina se quitó la liga de la pierna y la lanzó al público provocando que Kyōka riera, en verdad no creyó que su compañera fuera capaz de aquello.

Se despidió de todos, avisando que estuvieran atentos a la página de youtube, en donde avisarían en donde sería su próxima presentación.

Recogieron sus instrumentos y se dirigieron a detrás del escenario para descansar.

—¡Fue un concierto de dos horas! —exclamó Mina dejando la guitarra a un lado y estirándose, se quitó los cuernos que había en su brillante cabello rosa y los dejó también a un lado.

—Ha sido la que más ha durado —dijo Hanta a su lado comenzando a guardar el teclado. Luego le lanzó una mirada a su novia— No esperé que lanzaras la liga al público —Mina soltó una risita y señaló a Kyōka.

—¡Ella me retó! —Kyōka levantó sus manos.

—Hey, no me culpes. Jamás te reté, solo comenté que las bandas famosas lanzan cosas a su público.

—No somos tan famosos —replicó Hanta.

—Bueno, no somos famosos de talla nacional, pero somos los mejores de la ciudad —comentó Mina a lo cual Kyōka asintió.

Su banda tan solo tenía 3 años, pero habían pasado de tocar en festivales a invitarlos a eventos de gran magnitud. Incluso, habían hecho una encuesta en internet luego de su última presentación junto a otras bandas locales y habían arrasado.

Esperaban llamar la atención de alguna agencia famosa, por ahora, debían conformarse con subir videos a Youtube.

Además, ya tenían fans. La imagen del rubio volvió a la cabeza de Kyōka, se preguntó si iría a la próxima presentación.

—¡Tocamos increíble, chicos! —la voz de Eijirō irrumpió, traía el bajo detrás mientras entraba con uno de los tambores de la batería de Katsuki.

—¡Ei, te dije que yo puedo con eso! —detrás de él, venía Katsuki con el resto de cosas. El maquillaje de los ojos, aquel que aparentaba que tenía un antifaz comenzaba a correrse.

De hecho el de todos comenzaba ya a correrse dado al sudor.

Kyōka y los demás se habían conocido en la preparatoria, siendo la última en meterse en el grupo. Ahí fue donde ellos descubrieron el talento de Kyōka para la música y Mina había propuesto hacer una banda.

_My heart, your ears_ era torpe en ese momento, dado que nadie, excepto Katsuki y ella, sabía tocar un instrumento. Así que Kyōka tuvo que instruir a todos y tocaron a final de año.

Lo que había comenzado con un hobbie, se había convertido en algo que les apasionaba.

—Hey, audífonos —la chica dejó su ensoñación cuando Katsuki la llamó. Él siempre se inventó apodos para ellos cuando estaban en la preparatoria. Ella era audífonos porque pasaba casi todo el día con ellos. Eijirō era pelo pincho por su característico peinado. Hanta era cara de cinta por un simple incidente que pasó. Y Mina era chicle por su cabello rosa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Voy a salir a fumar ¿vienes? —detrás de ellos, Eijirō carraspeó. Katsuki y Kyōka lo miraron—. Es el tercero, lo juro —aseguró el rubio lanzándole rodando los ojos. La ceja rojiza de Eijirō se elevó y luego asintió.

Eijirō era como la mamá de todos en el grupo. Era el que estaba pendiente de que todos comieran sus comidas, tomaran suficiente agua, que se bañaran y durmieran bien. Él les había establecido a Kyōka y Katsuki solo fumar máximo tres cigarros por día luego de enterarse de la adicción de ambos por el tabaco. Sin embargo, siempre había permanecido más junto a Katsuki que cualquier otro.

Mantenían un tipo de conexión que se reflejaba en todos lados.

Y que todos notaban.

—Iremos a llevar las cosas a la camioneta —informó Hanta. Katsuki y Kyōka salieron por la puerta trasera, y Katsuki le ofreció un cigarrillo.

Permanecieron en silencio fumando, sin las luces rojizas del _camerino, _Kyōka notaba que había un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del rubio. Una pregunta vagó por la cabeza de Kyōka.

—¿Ya te le confesaste a Kirishima? —aquello hizo que Katsuki tragara humo y luego comenzara a toser mientras lo expulsaba. Kyōka no era una niñita chismosa (de hecho, le molestaba Mina cuando era así en la escuela), pero era de saber común lo que Katsuki sentía por Eijirō desde hace un año y ella estaba segura que ella había presenciado un intercambio bonito de miradas y una sonrisa dentuda de Kirishima en el escenario.

—No —respondió Katsuki cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que llamaría la atención una pareja gay en la banda? —comentó como si nada provocando un gruñido en el rubio.

—Esto no es Kpop, audífonos —Kyōka rodó los ojos.

—Créeme que no importa si es rock, se llama mucho la atención.

—¡Desde cuándo me importa? —estaba rojo, a Kyōka le sorprendió que no cayera con eso, dado que a Katsuki le encantaba llamar la atención. Kyōka suspiró.

—A Eijirō le gustas, todos captamos sus indirectas menos tú.

—¿EH? ¿Dices que soy tan tonto para no captar indirectas?

—Entonces las captas —Kyōka le dio una sonrisa torcida y Katsuki se volvió a sonrojar. Miró por encima de ella y luego soltó una risita.

—Mira, un admirador —comentó. Kyōka se dio cuenta que era una ingeniosa salida, pero no le prestó atención. Se giró y sus ojos chocaron nuevamente con unos ojos dorados que la miraban sorprendida.

—Es el de la primera fila —murmuró.

—¿Eh? —murmuró en pregunta Katsuki.

—Luego te digo —comentó ella y se acercó al chico. El muchacho abrió grande los ojos al verla acercarse y miró detrás de él. A Kyōka le pareció divertido— Hey… —le dijo al chico. Notó cómo el muchacho tragó y estiró la gargantilla negra que adornaba su cuello. Sus bonitos ojos dorados estaban enmarcados con delineador de ojos.

En verdad le lucía.

—Te juro que no te estoy siguiendo —fue lo primero que dijo, Kyōka enarcó una ceja. Soltó una risita y se metió las manos en la chaqueta.

—Pues has venido a todas las presentaciones de este bar y otros bares, y ahora estás aquí. Me es difícil no pensar que me sigues —ella le dio una calada a su cigarro y lo dejó caer para pisarlo con la bota mientras los colores subían por las mejillas del chico.

—La verdad es que he asistido a más, pero estas últimas es que he estado en primera fila —soltó una risita nerviosa— ¿Me has notado? —su voz era un poco nerviosa.

—Bueno, estás siempre en primera fila y tus ojos son como oro —la última parte sonaba muy bien para una canción—, así que luego de tantas veces, comienzas a reconocer una cara —el rubio soltó una risita y se rascó la cabeza. Había un cigarrillo prendido entre sus dedos que soltó con un quejido al sentirse quemado.

Detrás de Kyōka, Katsuki soltó una risotada.

—Tocan increíble y tú cantas maravilloso —dijo el chico provocando que Kyōka sonriera. Era la hora y aun se colocaba nerviosa cuando la halagaban.

—Gracias… eh…

—Kaminari Denki —contestó el chico— ¿Cuando vuelven a tocar? —Kyōka arrugó la nariz en burla..

—Dijimos que la otra semana —contestó ella. El rubio se colocó nervioso.

—Estaba… Te estaba viendo. Yo… Estaré ahí, en primera fila nuevamente —aseguró él con una sonrisa, Kyōka soltó una risita—. Fue un placer conocerte en persona por fin, Earphone Jack.

—Igual, gracias por apoyarnos—respondió ella y él le lanzó una gran sonrisa antes de alejarse. Lo observó irse y ella se dio la vuelta para acercarse a Katsuki que la esperaba dándole una sonrisa burlona. Kyōka volvió a sonrojarse un poco y soltar un gruñido acercándose a su compañero al notar lo que él pensaba— ¡No es lo que piensas! Es solamente un admirador que ha venido a todas las presentaciones y se ha puesto en primera fila. ¡Solo lo reconocí y agradecí por apoyarnos!

—Tienes un groupie —fue lo único que dijo Katsuki. Kyōka lo miró confundida. Sabía qué era un groupie, cualquiera que tuviera conocimiento en la cultura de la música sabía que era uno.

—Estás alucinando —ella rodó los ojos.

—Viene a todas las presentaciones —comenzó a enumerar Katsuki—. Se coloca en primera fila para que sea inevitable que lo veas con el resto de veces que viene. Ya llegó al punto tres: conocerte en persona —Kyōka rodó los ojos y revisó el mensaje de Mina que le había llegado.

—Ya subieron las cosas a la camioneta —comenzó a alejarse.

—Y ni siquiera pudiste atraer algo más listo —comentó Katsuki tras ella con una burla—. O tal vez tú lo idiotizas —Kyōka podía sentir sus mejillas arder.

Genial, quitarle el tema a Katsuki iba a ser un infierno.

Miró tras ella a donde había caminado el chico, aparte de lo que dijese Katsuki, a Kyōka le había parecido muy amable…

¿Y por qué no? También algo tonto.

Llegaron hacia la camioneta, en donde Mina se sentó en el asiento del copiloto junto a su novio que era el que conducía. Ya se habían quitado el maquillaje de la cara. Kyōka se dirigió a los asientos traseros junto a Katsuki y Eijirō, y tomó un pañito húmedo para quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de desmaquillarse, tomó su teléfono y se colocó un audífono para abrir la aplicación de piano y ver si se le ocurría algo que componer. El haberle dicho al chico que sus ojos eran como oro, había sido una metáfora muy bonita.

—Hey, chicos. Audífonos tiene un groupie —escuchó anunciar a Katsuki. Kyōka levantó la vista, un poco sonrojada a su amigo rubio. Katsuki no era de andar de chismoso, pero le encantaba joderle la vida. Ella infló las mejillas.

—¿Ehh? ¿Enserio? —le preguntó Mina.

—¿Ya tienes uno? Hemos avanzado bastante —le dijo Hanta con una sonrisa.

—¿Y le pediste su número? —preguntó Mina.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

—¿Él vendrá a la otra presentación? —preguntó Eijirō y cuando Kyōka asintió, le brindó una gran sonrisa llena de dientes afilados— El club de punk de la otra semana nos dará camerinos, podemos invitarlo a entrar.

Kyōka se sonrojó y enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

_Maldita sea…_

_**.**_

Midoriya y Todoroki estaban ya en el estacionamiento esperándolo cuando él volvió del encuentro, dioses, nunca pensó que su salida a fumar terminaría en conocer y hablar un poco con Earphone Jack. Subió al asiento trasero acariciando la quemadura en su mano.

—¿Te quemaste nuevamente? —preguntó Todoroki mirándolo con sus ojos desiguales por el retrovisor. Era bien conocido que Kaminari no era la persona más lista del planeta.

—¡Chicos! ¡Hablé con Earphone Jack! —exclamó el rubio emocionado. Midoriya se giró para verlo, sus ojos verdes brillaban.

—¿Enserio? ¡Es genial encontrarte con tu ídolo! —Kaminari asintió.

Pasó todo el camino emocionado, hablando sobre el concierto y todos los detalles que había visto en la chica.

Todoroki y Midoriya solo lo fueron a buscar, no habían entrado al concierto dado que no era su tipo de música. Además, Midoriya tenía que ver una película para un taller de escritura en la universidad.

—Hey, Midoriya. Trataré de escribir la reseña ¿Podrías verla? —le preguntó Kaminari.

—Claro, esta noche trabajaré en el ensayo y mañana puedo verla para que la publiques —Kaminari no era muy bueno escribiendo, aunque tenía un vocabulario amplio, aún cometía muchos errores al momento de escribir. Así que cuando terminaba de hacer la reseña de algún concierto de la banda, se la enviaba a Midoriya que estudiaba periodismo para que le ayudara más en la redacción y en la ortografía.

Kaminari tenía una página de fans de la banda _My heart, your ears_, bastante famosa en el fandom de la banda. Siempre sacaba para ir a los conciertos para poder reseñar, buscaba información de los integrantes y tenía buenas fotos de ellos.

—Tengo examen mañana —comentó Todoroki—. Si te quedas despierto, la luz no me dejará dormir —Midoriya y Todoroki eran compañeros de habitación. Kaminari tenía la suerte de que su compañero no durmiera mucho, así podía quedarse fácilmente despierto para hacer la reseña.

—Ow… —Midoriya miró a Kaminari— Podrías mandármela y mañana en la tarde lo corrijo. Me levantaré temprano a hacer mi ensayo

Kaminari lo agradeció.

_**.**_

Hanta la dejó en su casa, con la premisa de que ensayarían al día siguiente para prepararse para el concierto de la semana próxima.

En el chat organizarían el horario para que no se cruzara con los estudios o el trabajo de cada uno, ser una banda local no daba muchos frutos como para vivir de la música.

Kyōka entró a su casa, saludó a sus padres que estaban acurrucados en el sofá, ellos le preguntaron cómo le fue en el concierto, y ella les respondió que maravillosamente. Se dirigió a su habitación. Al día siguiente no tenía clase, pero podía ganarse algo de dinero ayudando en la tienda de música de su madre.

Decidió dejar su guitarra a un lado para ducharse y luego, tal vez, escribir un poco.

Aunque no era obligatorio, Kyōka trataba de sacar al menos una canción nueva cada semana, se estaba quedando seca ya, pero al menos la metáfora de los ojos oro del fan le inspiró un poco.

Se le hacía tan interesante el chico, sobre todo que hubiese asistido a todos sus conciertos.

Si bien las entradas no eran costosas, igual se requería sacrificar tiempo y dinero en asistir.

Pensó que tal vez era buena idea lo que Eijirō había dicho, de invitarlo tras bambalinas para hablar con él. Tal vez tuviera buena influencia con los otros fans y podían crear fácilmente un club de fans más cerrado.

¿Quien sabe? Tal vez en el futuro cuando ellos sean más famosos, él podría liderar el club y tener más privilegios.

Kyōka negó con la cabeza, mientras su cuerpo se refugiaba en el agua caliente que caía. Le gustaba que su imaginación volara e imaginarse tan famosa como siempre deseó. Cantando en grandes escenarios con estadios llenos de gente.

Uuuuffff esa imagen mental la emocionaba mucho.

Cuando salió del baño, se colocó el pijama y decidió sentarse en su escritorio a escribir.

Las palabras solo fluían de su cabeza hasta sus manos haciendo arte.

_**.**_

Shinsō, tal y como Kaminari lo imaginaba, estaba despierto. Parecía nunca poder dormir.

Entretenido con un café y revisaba su teléfono en el sofá que tenían en el dormitorio.

—¿Cómo estuvo el concierto? —le preguntó el chico de pelo púrpura. Kaminari dejó su mochila a un lado de su cama y se lanzó al lado de su compañero.

—Magnifico —aseguró. Shinsō soltó una risita. Kaminari tomó unos pañuelos para comenzar a quitarse el delineador de los ojos.

—Cuando te mostré la banda, no pensé que terminarías siendo más fan de ellos que yo —Kaminari soltó un suspiro y tomó su teléfono.

—Hablé con Earphone Jack —comentó Kaminari, su amigo le miró con una sonrisa—. Es más preciosa de cerca.

—A ti todas las chicas te parecen preciosas.

—¡Es que lo son! Sin embargo, ella tiene algo más. La pasión con la que canta y toca te llena por completo. Además ¡Se fijó en mí sobre el escenario! —Shinsō enarcó una ceja— Salí a fumar cuando la encontré junto a Ground Zero fumando, y ella se fijó en mí y se me acercó —Kaminari puso sus piernas contra su pecho y apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas. Shinsō pudo notar como sus ojos ámbar brillaban—. Me dijo que me había visto y que mis ojos brillaban como el oro. Su cabello es más púrpura de cerca. Hermano, creo que estoy enamorado.

—Tienes una fascinación por el cabello púrpura —dijo Shinsō rodando los ojos. Comenzando la universidad Kaminari le había coqueteado, pero Shinsō lo hubo rechazado—. Además, no la conoces, solo te gusta por su físico.

—¡Pero puedo conocerla! ¡Y oye! Tú tienes una fascinación por los rubios, babeabas por Ground Zero —exclamó Kaminari y estiró su cuello para ver sobre el hombro de Shinsō a su teléfono—. Y apuesto que estas hablando con Monoma ahora, no sé cómo puede gustarte si es una pequeña mierda —Shinsō se sonrojó y apartó su teléfono.

—Si lo conoces bien… es diferente —Kaminari hizo una mueca—. ¿No tienes una reseña que escribir?

—¿No tienes que dormir para tu parcial de mañana?

—Touché —Shinsō bebió de su café. Se quedaron en silencio mientras Kaminari observaba las fotos que había tomado del concierto de esa noche. Las magníficas tomas que había obtenido de Earphone Jack cantando. Ella era tan hermosa, no tenía un cuerpo tan escultural como a Kaminari _le gustaban. _Pero había un aura en ella que le atraía tanto al chico, además de la maravillosa voz que se cargaba.

—Hey —llamó a Shinsō—, igual creo que ella debe ser magnífica en el interior como preciosa y talentosa —suspiró. Al no recibir respuesta, miró a su lado para encontrar a Shinsō ya dormido.

A Kaminari le encantaba la facilidad que tenía su amigo de dormir en cualquier lado cuando ya no podía retener más sueño, a diferencia de él que era extremadamente inquieto.

Suspiró, tomó la taza de café vacía y la dejó en la mesa de luz. Tomó una manta de la cama de su compañero y lo tapó para ir a acostarse en su cama para hacer la reseña.

Miró por última vez la foto de Earphone Jack, le colocó de fondo de pantalla y abrió documentos para ponerse a escribir.

* * *

_**Nota: FIC #200! ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA**_

_**Este fic nació de una conversación de qué profesión podría tener Kaminari en un mundo sin quirks. Entonces yo de juego dije: Kaminari sería el groupie de Jirō y BOOM! Idea XD**_

_**Aparecerán varios de los personajes de la serie.**_

_**Si se dan cuenta yo AMO, ADORO, poner variedad en mis fics.**_

_**Tengo hasta ahora dos parejas homos (Kiribaku y MonoShin) y una hetero formada (SeroMina) y dos hetero por formarse (Kamijirou y sorpresa XD) también tengo otra homo sin formarse que también será sorpresa XD y si se dan cuenta, Kaminari es bi XD**_

_**Aunque este es un AU sin quirks, quiero dejar el cabello natural de muchos. El verde de Deku, el bicolor de Todoroki, el rosa de Mina y el púrpura de Jirō y Shinsō.**_

_**Este fic me gusta muchísimo como quedó, en verdad, planeo que sea algo super corto (tipo tres como mucho cinco capítulos).**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que la pareja principal es Kamijirou ?**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


	2. II

_**Dos**_

_**.**_

—_Fue una muy buena reseña —_le comentó Midoriya por su teléfono. Kaminari lo sostenía entre su cuello y hombro mientras mordía el borrador del lápiz, revisó por quinta vez la fórmula que había hecho.

—¿Enserio lo crees?

—_¡Claro! Detallaste bien las cosas. La nueva canción, la pasión con la que tocaron y hasta el movimiento en el escenario. Fue muy buena, desde tu primera reseña, en la presentación de la página hasta ahora has mejorado mucho. Lo que sí vi fue que explicaste a detalle a Earphone Jack —_Kaminari sintió enrojecer. Por supuesto que la había descrito a detalle, ella merecía ser descrita así.

—¿Entonces puedo subirla? —preguntó.

—_Por supuesto. Te enviaré lo corregido._

—Gracias, Midoriya. Eres un ángel —escuchó la risita de su amigo del otro lado y colgaron.

Mientras esperaba el documento de regreso, Kaminari continuó con su taller. Odiaba la física, pero era bastante necesario en su carrera.

Muy necesario.

Kaminari no era un hombre de teoría, era un hombre de campo. Desde pequeño aprendió a armar y desarmar aparatos eléctricos. Durante su adolescencia se encargó de la reparación de varias cosas en su casa.

Era extraño, dado que no era un hombre muy listo, pero pareciera que la electricidad corriera por sus venas y cuando de algún aparato que la requiera había que reparar, él lo hacía de manera automática.

Fueron sus padres los que le insistieron que estudiara reparación de redes eléctricas. Pero la carrera requería física.

Y Kaminari en verdad no era bueno en ella.

La notificación de que el documento que Midoriya había enviado sonó, logrando que Kaminari se alejara de su tarea y revisara los arreglos.

Luego solo copió y pegó en la página.

Le dio _publicar._

_**.**_

Tomaron un descanso de tocar y una de las madres de Eijirō les ofreció limonada. La mujer era una persona tan amable igual que su esposa, Kyōka ya entendía porque Eijirō era un rayo de sol.

Se sentó sobre un amplificador para ajustar bien la afinación de la guitarra. Su lugar de ensayo de esa tarde era el garaje de la casa de Eijirō, frente a ésta se encontraba la cafetería de la cual la familia era dueña. A Kyōka le daba un poco de vergüenza que la escucharan tocar en un ensayo, dado que ahí era donde se veían los errores, se probaban las nuevas canciones.

Por suerte no tocaban tan duro.

—Me gusta la letra de la última canción que escribiste —le dijo Mina provocando que saliera de sus pensamientos. Miró a la chica, su cabello rosa estaba echado para atrás con un cintillo.

—No está completa —respondió.

—Pero lo que llevas está genial. Me gusta la metáfora de _tan brillante y dorado como el oro y sol. Algo que refleja la inmortalidad._ ¿De dónde salió? —Kyōka desvió los ojos y se encogió de hombros, Mina sonrió— ¿Conociste a alguien?

—No.

—El groupie tiene los ojos dorados —respondió Katsuki acercándose.

—¡Que no es un groupie! —exclamó Kyōka. Mina soltó una exclamación exagerada.

—¿Estás escribiendo una canción para un chico que apenas conociste? Wow, eso es amor —Kyōka frunció el ceño.

—No es amor. Es solo que en verdad tiene unos ojos muy bonitos. Hice una metáfora, no es una canción para él.

—Ajá —Mina parecía no creerle y Kyōka rodó los ojos.

—Oigan, chicos —llamó Hanta. Todos se giraron a verlo, éste estaba revisando su teléfono—. ¿Sabían que teníamos página de fans? —preguntó. Los demás se extrañaron, en verdad no sabían sobre eso. Algo se instaló en su pecho, y Kyōka creyó que iba a hiperventilar—. El administrador da una reseña de nuestros conciertos y… ¡Maldita sea, tiene dos mil seguidores! —ante la última expresión de Hanta, fueron a donde él a observar su celular. Usualmente sus conciertos eran de como mucho cien o doscientas personas, pero bueno, tenían siempre bastantes suscriptores en Youtube. Pero nunca esperaron que una página en Facebook tuviera tantos me gusta.

—¡Lee la reseña! —pidió Eijirō y Hanta asintió.

—Leeré la que está fijada.

_«Conozco a __**My heart, your ears **__desde hace un buen tiempo. Comenzaron subiendo videos musicales en Youtube y bueno, su música atrae mucho. La mezcla de punk y rock es algo espléndido que poco he visto en bandas japonesas. La mezcla de instrumentos poco típicos en el rock pesado, como el piano, lo hace innovador dando un aire nuevo a la banda._

_El trabajo de Ground Zero en la batería es magnífico, demostrando agresividad que parece muy típica en él. El bajo de Red Riot también es muy bueno, acorde a las melodías._

_Cellophane es grandioso, sus mejores solos tienen muchas visitas en Youtube ¡Vaya dedos mágicos!. Alien Queen aporta la belleza femenina a la banda, además de buenas tonadas en la guitarra, cabe decir que tiene una buena forma de bailar._

_Y la voz… Earphone Jack tiene la voz de un ángel. Además de que es preciosa y atiende bien el público. También es sabido que casi todas las canciones han sido escritas por ella. Y eso lo hace espléndido._

_Soy Chargebolt y he creado esta página para mantenerlos informados de los movimientos de mi banda local favorita.»_

Era torpe y con mala redacción, pero aún así a ellos les gustó.

Investigaron más la página, que tenía un año creada ya, entraron fotos tomadas desde el público. Posts de datos curiosos sobre ellos.

Era como tener un fandom y a ellos les sorprendía todo.

_«¡Hell Yeah! Me hice un tatuaje de Earphone Jack, definitivamente la amo.»_

Kyōka se sonrojó al notar que definitivamente el fan se había hecho un tatuaje con su nombre artístico. Aunque tenía un bonito diseño, con su nombre enredado en unos Jacks.

—¡Tienes muchos fans, Kyōka! —exclamó Eijirō sonriendo y abrazando a su amiga. Kyōka miró una vez más la foto sonriendo.

Le gustaría saber quién era Chargebolt.

_**.**_

Estaba agotado, no esperaba que le hubiera ido bien en sus exámenes, pero no le importaba.

Fue una semana pesada, pero solamente sentir el sábado encima, con el alivio del fin de semana y el concierto de _My heart, your ears _le hacía sentir bien.

Se calzó sus botas militares y se colocó la chaqueta de cuero sobre su camisilla amarilla y la gargantilla alrededor de su cuello. Guardó su teléfono dentro de su pantalón, porque si se lo colocaba en el bolsillo podrían robarselo.

Shinsō ya había salido con su _te digo que no es mi novio_, por lo cual no tenía nadie que lo llevara, le tocaba tomar el tren. Le escribió a Todoroki y Midoriya para preguntarles si podían buscarlo luego de que acabara el concierto.

Todoroki le contestó afirmativamente.

Había fila, como siempre, y él se distrajo en su teléfono mientras esperaba a que avanzara. Ignoró los mensajes de sus padres, los cuales lo único que hacían era preguntar por sus exámenes y Kaminari no quería saber nada de ellos.

Él extrañamente solo se sentía bien, se sentía completo en este lugar. En este bar de punk en donde tocaba su banda favorita, era como si le pusiera el alma, su alma, a aquella banda.

Nunca se había obsesionado tanto con algo.

Su música le calmaba, ver la foto de Earphone Jack le tranqulizaba, solo se sentía completo cuando iba a aquellos conciertos.

La cola avanzó y Denki entró al bar. Cómo siempre, se posicionó en la primera fila mientras observaba como la banda comenzaba a colocar sus instrumentos.

Fue en solo un instante, cuando cruzó miradas con Earphone Jack, que la vio sonreír.

Su corazón saltó de su pecho.

_**.**_

Su semana había sido increíble, había leído cada una de las reseñas de la página y había visto todas las fotos y estaba maravillada.

Y el concierto de esa noche, más lleno que nunca, le animó aún más.

Apenas terminaron de tocar, Jirō conectó nuevamente sus ojos a los dorados que brillaban como el oro. Justo como en la canción.

Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa apenas perceptible, la gente comenzó a gritarles mientras se despedían, algunos comenzaron a salir mientras la banda comenzaba a desarmar todo y volver a entrar.

—¿Es ese? —preguntó Mina a Kyōka que estaba guardando su guitarra. La chica miró por encima de su hombro al rubio que todavía le miraba, podría ser espeluznante, pero a Kyōka solo le causaba un poco de corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo. Él se dió la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—Sí —Mina le guiñó el ojo y tomó, de uno de los amplificadores, el walkie talkie que les habían dado para comunicarse con seguridad.

—Atrapa a un chico rubio con una raya negra en el pelo, ojos dorados y camiseta amarilla...

—Mina ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, pero la otra chica solo le hizo un ademán con la mano de que esperara.

—Corresponde al nombre de... —la chica de cabello rosa miró a su amiga y Kyōka se sintió nerviosa.

—Kaminari, creo.

—Kaminari, irónico —la rosa soltó una risita—. Trátalo bonito y llévalo al camerino, es un amigo de Kyōka —y dejó el walkie talkie.

—¿Que hiciste? —preguntó Kyōka, el salón se estaba vaciando ya y ellas estaban casi solas, además los otros chicos de la banda ya habían metido casi todo, solo quedaba la guitarra de Kyōka. Mina le guiñó el ojo.

—Solo te daba un empujón —Kyōka gruñó fastidiada, olvidaba que una de las mayores fascinaciones de Ashido era hacerla de cupido.

Un diabólico y perverso cupido.

.

_«Todoroki irá por ti» _Kaminari leyó el mensaje que le había enviado Midoriya. Miró la hora para darse cuenta que la cafetería favorita del chico estaba a punto de cerrar y él siempre esperaba el cierre.

Decidió que mientras esperaba, comenzaría a escribir algunos puntos de la reseña.

Estaba distraído en su teléfono, cuando una mano gruesa se posó sobre su hombro. Levantó la vista para ver a un tipo definitivamente más alto que él y grueso, con una camiseta negra que marcaba "seguridad" en su pecho, era puro músculo y se sintió nervioso.

—¿Kaminari? —preguntó el hombre.

—¿Sí?

—Tú vendrás conmigo —Kaminari tragó en seco mientras el sujeto lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba.

—Amigo, te juro que no vendo hierba —gimió Kaminari, él no había fumado, se había encargado de ser un fumador pasivo dado que casi en primera fila se colocaban los fumadores de marihuana—. Pero a mi lado había unos fumando, así que puedo conseguir al distribuidor para que le den su merecido.

—Calla —gruñó el hombre. Kaminari no peleó, al contrario, colaboró porque sabía que la seguridad de los lugares estos, de los conciertos, usualmente era más agresiva si te colocabas en su contra.

Además, él no había hecho nada malo.

Se extrañó cuando en vez de llevarlo a la calle, el sujeto lo llevaba más adentro. Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza.

_«Maldita sea, me va a violar.»_ pensó tragando fuerte y estuvo dispuesto a pelear.

Kaminari no era muy bueno en batallas mano a mano, pero estaba seguro que los entrenamientos en el gimnasio junto a Todoroki y Midoriya debían dar sus frutos.

El sujeto lo guió a una puerta y la abrió, luego entró con él y la respiración de Kaminari quedó atrapada en su garganta.

Algunos de la banda estaban ahí, el sujeto de seguridad lo soltó.

—Listo, señorita Ashido —comentó el sujeto. Ashido Mina, la chica de piel trigueña y cabello rosado le sonrió. Ya no había maquillaje en su rostro que representara un antifaz, así que podía observar su rostro completamente.

—Gracias, Satō. Eso es todo —el de seguridad salió cerrando la puerta a su paso. La banda lo miraba en silencio, Jirō miraba con el ceño fruncido a Ashido mientras que ésta lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Kaminari ¿no? —preguntó la rosa levantándose. El rubio asintió, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios temblaban. Ashido se acercó a él, como inspeccionándolo.

—¡Alien queen! —exclamó por fin, había alegría en su voz y Ashido sonrió. La chica de pelo rosa estiró su mano y Kaminari, lo primero que hizo, fue tomarla y agitarla en un saludo—. Dioses, nunca esperé conocerlos de esta forma.

—Bienvenido —sonrió Ashido logrando que el chico se sonrojara. Escucharon atrás un carraspeo de Sero y el rubio lo miró. Soltó a Ashido y se acercó a él tomándole la mano.

—Cellophane. Hermano, tus manos son jodidamente mágicas en ese teclado —comentó.

—No solo en el teclado —comentó Ashido provocando que Sero se sonrojara aún más.

—¡Mina!

—Chicos, ¿Por qué tanta algarabía? —Kaminari levantó la vista hacia Kirishima que salía del baño, su pelo rojo no estaba en los típicos picos sino caídos y ya estaba sin maquillaje, pero aún así, Kaminari podía reconocer esos amables ojos rojos en dónde fuese.

—¡Red Riot! —exclamó, tomando la mano de él y agitandola. Justo en ese momento, Bakugō volvía de la parte trasera del camerino, venía comiendo y se sorprendió y le lanzó una sonrisa burlona a Jirō cuando lo vio.

Kaminari había visto la semana anterior a Ground Zero, pero la impresión y la vergüenza no lo había dejado acercarse siquiera.

Así que ahora se acercó y tomó también la mano del rubio.

—Ground Zero también tiene manos mágicas —comentó.

—¿Oíste, Eijirō? —la voz de Jirō resonó con burla provocando que el corazón de Kaminari saltara.

—Suéltame, idiota —gruñó Bakugō soltándose de Kaminari, pero éste no le prestaba atención, su atención estaba centrada en Jirō, en lo bellísima que era aún de cerca y sin maquillaje, en lo talentosa que era afuera.

No se dio cuenta cuando se acercó a ella hasta que ella dejó de reír y lo miró, se veía un poco nerviosa y Kaminari temió estar invadiendo su espacio.

—Earphone Jack —murmuró. Jirō asintió con una sonrisa.

—Es bueno saber que cumpliste tu promesa de volver a otro concierto —respondió la chica.

—No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.

—Es bueno saber que le cumplen los sueños a un groupie —interrumpió la voz de Bakugō con burla. Kaminari y Jirō se giraron para verlo, la chica rodó los ojos.

—¿Groupie? —preguntó Kaminari.

—¿No sabes que es un groupie? —preguntó Ashido, Kaminari se negó. Jirō negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la pequeña nevera para tomar una cerveza.

—Groupie es aquel fanático de una banda o cantante que busca algún encuentro sexual con su ídolo —respondió ella—. Un caso famoso ¿Has escuchado de Sex Pistols? —Kaminari asintió— ¿Sid y Nancy? —volvió a asentir— Nancy era una groupie.

—Pero yo...

—¡No siempre buscan encuentros sexuales! —exclamó Kirishima con una sonrisa— Por ejemplo, había una que no se acostaba con los artistas sino que tenía una marca en yeso de la erección de cada uno —se dió cuenta que en verdad no colaboraba y le dió una sonrisa nerviosa—. Es una palabra que ya nadie usa.

—Pero siguen existiendo, las groupies, cabe decir, aunque su apogeo fue en los 60 —comentó Sero—. Y aunque la palabra se use más en el término femenino, también hay groupies masculinos.

—Y bueno, muchos masculinos no estaban para las artistas femeninas —Mina le sonrió, había maldad en su rostro, una maldad dulce pero bueno, mala—. Sino también para artistas masculinos.

—Y muchas veces, cuando eran bandas, la groupie se acostaba con más de uno.

—¡Chicos! Lo asustan —exclamó Jirō al notar que Kaminari estaba completamente rojo. Estaba tartamudeando. Kyōka lo miró y él se puso más nervioso—. Ignóralos, solo te quieren molestar. Porque hayas asistido a varios conciertos no se te considera un groupie —ella le sonrió y lo pudo ver suspirar—. Estamos muy agradecidos que nos apoyen, no seríamos nada sin ustedes.

—Ustedes merecen mucho más. Tienen fans de otros lados del país, deberían tener giras —Kyōka soltó una risita.

—Primero deberíamos tener un agente —rodó los ojos. Miró hacia atrás al notar el silencio de sus compañeros y pudo verlos sentados en los sofás mirándolos como si estuvieran viendo una película.

Kyōka frunció el ceño.

—¿Sales a fumar? —le preguntó al rubio y éste asintió de inmediato. Kyōka lo guió hasta la puerta trasera mientras encargaba a los otros de empacar las cosas en la camioneta.

Tal y como la semana anterior, solo que esta vez estaban más juntos, fumaron.

—Earphone…

—Dime Jirō —pidió la chica y Kaminari sintió que su corazón latía fuerte.

—Jirō… yo… te admiro muchísimo —Jirō lo miró y enrojeció. Soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Es la hora y ese tipo de halagos me emocionan. A veces me cuesta creerlo —confesó la chica. Kaminari soltó una risita también.

—Suele pasarme. Digo, a veces siento que requiero atención y por eso me gusta llamarla.

—¿Enserio? —Kaminari asintió.

—En la secundaria era el payaso del curso. Además de que pasaba vergüenzas increíbles dado que invitaba a salir a todo lo que llevara falda. Final inesperado: me rechazaban —Jirō rió y Kaminari se degustó escuchando tan sonora y hermosa risa— ¿Desde cuándo cantas?

—Comenzamos la banda en secundaria…

—No, no la banda. Tú.

—Oh —Jirō ladeó la cabeza, por el rabillo del ojo podía observar el perfil del rubio fumando. Tenía un perfil bonito, unas pestañas bonitas y largas—. Desde que tengo memoria, crecí en una familia musical. ¿Tocas? —preguntó. El chico soltó una risa y se miró las manos.

—No tengo manos así de mágicas. Creo que para lo único en que soy bueno es para aguantar la electricidad —Jirō le sonrió.

—Bueno, al menos eres bueno en algo. Mi primera impresión de ti fue de alguien torpe que se quema con su propio cigarro —escuchó el quejido del chico y sonrió—. Justo así —rio.

Él era torpe.

Y muy adorable.

—La canción que tocaron, la nueva, fue bellísima —comentó el chico acariciando su mano. Jirō volvió a mirarlo de reojo, esos ojos dorados centrados en la carretera que pasaba por delante de ellos, con temor de hacer contacto visual con ella.

—Tuve una buena musa.

_**.**_

El mensaje de Todoroki fue lo que lo hizo alejarse. Le costó, porque hablar con Jirō fue un sueño hecho realidad y él estaba supremamente feliz.

Ella pareció tomar algo de confianza con él que nunca pensó posible, dado que cuando se despidieron, ella le sonrió y le dijo: _«Te veré en el próximo concierto, Jamming Whey.»_

Ella le puso un sobrenombre.

Eso era tocar fondo en la confianza ¿no?

Suspiró y volvió a la puerta en busca de Todoroki.

El chico de pelo bicolor estaba en la puerta y a su lado había uno de los guardias de seguridad. No era el mismo que lo había llevado con la banda, pero era igual de enorme.

¿Que le daban de comer a esos tipos de chiquitos?

Todoroki era mayormente callado cuando le hablaban, solo metía la cuchara cuando lo creía necesario. También, tenía buena confianza en Midoriya, y Kaminari los había encontrado hablando con confianza más de una vez.

Todoroki sonreía pocas veces.

Así que llegar y ver que el guardia de seguridad que acababa de conocer le había hecho sacar una sonrisa, le impactaba.

Todoroki borró su sonrisa en cuanto lo vio, dijo algo y se apartó de la pared.

—¡Espero verte pronto, Todoroki! —exclamó el guardia en voz alta. Kaminari pudo notar como Todoroki bajaba la cabeza y le hacía una señal con la mano. Luego, siguió derecho hasta el auto y subió en él. Kaminari subió al asiento del copiloto.

Kaminari iba a abrir la boca para preguntar quién era el guardia y si lo conocía cuando Todoroki le puso la mano en la boca.

—No preguntes.

Kaminari solo le sonrió de forma pícara.

Todoroki gruñó y aceleró.

* * *

_**Nota: ¿Alguien puede adivinar quién es el otro guardia? **_

_**Kandksndksks me encanta tanto como está quedando este JODIDO FIIIIC.**_

_**Sobre lo de Kiri teniendo dos mamás: Es un HC que anda rodando por ahí y que me gusta mucho. Y bueno, amo, amo este fic en verdad y se está convirtiendo en un pequeño puto monstruo que MERECE AMOR.**_

_**landksndkd**_

_**Los amo, espero que les haya gustado este cap :3**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


	3. III

_**Tres**_

_**.**_

La cafetería a la que usualmente venía Midoriya era bastante cómoda. Era un lindo lugar y bastante tranquilo. Kaminari la conocía, había ido varias veces a comer ahí, pero no era tan usual en él.

Sin embargo, había sido buena idea ir a estudiar al lugar, de esa forma le iba a ser más sencillo concentrarse.

Si no fuera por la buena música que había en el lugar que hacía que Kaminari golpeteara su lápiz contra la mesa y los pies en el suelo.

Tarareó la canción mientras supuestamente intentaba resolver una fórmula, el café se estaba enfriando y se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Midoriya sobre su hombro.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó el chico. Kaminari suspiró derrotado y le mostró el cuaderno. Aunque Midoriya no estuviera estudiando lo mismo que él, era muy listo y solía ayudarlo con las formulas solo dándole un revisada a la clase que él había intentado tomar nota.

En los parlantes del restaurante, en donde este momento estaba sonando _Imagine Dragons, _comenzó a sonar un ritmo de Punk rock que Kaminari reconocía bien.

Nunca pensó que en un restaurante iban a colocar alguna canción de la banda de Earphone Jack -Jirō- pero estaba agradecido dado que podía concentrarse.

Se inundó en su cabeza, como muchas veces le pasaba, recordando el sábado anterior, recordó las caras de los integrantes de la banda de cerca, sonriéndole y encantados de conocerlo.

Recordó la cara de Earphone Jack, invitándolo afuera dada la vergüenza con sus amigos. Era tan hermosa de cerca. Sus ojos eran más violetas y obtenían un bellísimo brillo cuando reía.

Se había sentido tan idiota de quemarse dos veces con el cigarrillo enfrente de ella, y se había llevado tan mala imagen -o tal vez graciosa- de él mismo.

El sonido de un plato enfrente de él lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. Un pequeño postre estaba delante de él y levantó la vista para ver a una castaña de mejillas redondas sonreírle.

—Su pedido —le dijo la chica. Kaminari miró hacia Midoriya que tenía la cara casi enterrada en su libreta, y se sobresaltó cuando la chica dejó su plato en la mesa—. El tuyo, Izuku —Midoriya se estremeció cuando escuchó su nombre de pila en labios de la chica.

—Gra-gracias —dijo el muchacho y Kaminari rió.

—Aun lo haces sonrojar, Uraraka —se burló Kaminari provocando una risita en Uraraka y un sonrojo más profundo en Midoriya.

—Es solo en público —comentó la chica tomando la taza de Midoriya en su bandeja. Fue a volver a irse para atender otras mesas, pero Kaminari la detuvo tomando su delantal.

—Hey, no imaginé que en esta cafetería fueran fans, o al menos colocaran música de _My heart, your ears_ —Uraraka le sonrió y se agachó a él.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que el hijo de las dueñas del lugar es Red Riot? —le susurró. Kaminari quedó pasmado. Miró a la castaña con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Estás de broma? —le preguntó, la chica le guiñó el ojo. Todas las personas cercanas a él conocían su fascinación por la banda. Era un fan abierto, no le daba vergüenza.

—Mira esto —la chica se levantó y se dirigió a la barra. Presionó el botón para llamar al cocinero y un muchacho pelirrojo con un tapabocas miró por la ventana.

Si Kaminari no lo hubiese visto la última vez sin sus picos levantados y sin maquillaje, no lo reconocería, aunque el chico tuvo que quitarse el tapabocas para hablar con Uraraka. Kaminari miró a Midoriya.

—¿Sabías esto? —le preguntó al chico. El pecoso negó enseguida con la cabeza. Kaminari comenzó a comer el postre cuando sintió el llamado de Uraraka. Levantó la vista para observar que Red Riot le sonreía y le saludaba.

Maldita sea, brillaba como el sol ese chico. El alma bisexual de Kaminari vibraba.

La canción cambió a la última que Jirō había escrito, al parecer ya la habían grabado. Y Kaminari suspiró.

La frase _ojos como oro _quedó en su cabeza.

Le gustaba aquella inspiración para hacer sus deberes.

_**.**_

Sero tenía experiencia en relaciones.

Su número era el que estaba en la página oficial de la banda dado que él era más paciente en hablar con la gente, los que los contrataban para tocar en algún lado, en alguna fiesta o festival.

Sin embargo, también había veces en que los fans encontraban ese número y le marcaban con la excusa de querer hablar con alguno de los miembros de la banda.

Estaba esperando una llamada importante, el festival de rock más grande de la ciudad se acercaba y aun no les habían llamado para darles la autorización de tocar.

Ya habían tocado hacía un año, fue cuando ganaron buena fama, pero este año tuvieron que volver a llenar la forma y enviar el video de la audición.

Ellos estaban conscientes que todos los días surgían nuevos talentos. Ellos sabían que la música era tan voluble como los gustos de las personas.

Todos sabían que un simple error podría hacer que los pocos fans que poseían se esfumaran (por eso no dejaban mucho que Bakugo se acercara al público).

Sero suspiró dejando su teléfono en la cama y tomando la libreta para contar el inventario que había hecho en la ferretería de sus padres. Detrás de él, Mina se removió mientras despertaba.

Había vuelto agotada de la academia de danza y lo primero que había hecho al llegar a la casa de su novio, había sido lanzarse a la cama a dormir. A Sero no le molestaba, le encantaba verla dormir y a Mina le gustaba mucho pasar en su casa.

El chico sabía que su novia tenía problemas con sus padres que no aceptaban que ella hiciera lo que quería. Mina amaba bailar y se había inscrito luego de la preparatoria en una academia de danza.

Sero la veía tan feliz mientras ella bailaba. Su pelo corto se movía con sus movimientos y sus caderas se balanceaba con sensualidad cuando ella danzaba.

Era un enorme placer verla en el escenario y a él le costaba muchos ensayos concentrarse en su teclado.

—Oye —la voz de Mina era ronca por haberse acabado de levantar. El chico de cabello negro se giró y miró a la chica que aún estaba acostada.

—Hey —le dijo Sero con una sonrisa— ¿Descansaste bien? —ella asintió. Le hizo una señal para que se acercara y Sero dejó la libreta a un lado para hacerlo.

Quedó flotando sobre ella cuando se acercó y la besó en los labios.

Mina sabía constantemente a cerezas por su brillo labial. Era dulce y los sonidos que ella hacía mientras sus manos ascendían por los costados del chico haciendole cosquillas, eran muy placenteros.

Las manos de Mina se adentraron por su camiseta acariciando sus costillas.

—Mina —murmuró Sero. Mina continuó repartiendo besos por su rostro, sus manos calientes aún ascendían—. Mis padres están por llegar.

—Un rapidín —murmuró la chica mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Sero gimió, maldición, Mina lo iba a matar, y luego besó suavemente el cuello de la chica mientras ella envolvía sus piernas, esos suaves muslos que amaba Sero y no le gustaba mucho que los demás vieran pero a Mina le encantaban lucirlas y no podía estar en contra de ello, entorno a su cintura pegando más su cuerpo al de él.

Las manos de dedos largos del chico comenzaron a adentrarse bajo la blusa de su novia cuando su celular sonó.

Mina gimió de frustración golpeando la cabeza con la cama y soltó a su novio. El muchacho se levantó y fue hasta su teléfono respondiendo la llamada al notar que no tenía el número registrado.

—¿Hola? —contestó.

—_¿Sero Hanta? Representante de la banda __**My heart, your ears**__? —_dijo la voz del otro lado.

—Sí, habla con él.

—_Le habla el asistente de Yaoyozoru Toshiro, de parte del festival de rock de Tokyo. Es para decirle que su banda ha sido seleccionada para tocar el otro mes._

Sero saltó de la cama. Mina lo miró sentada en ésta, su ceja rosa se elevó.

—¿Enserio?

—_Por supuesto. Puede venir a firmar los papeles que se necesitan para poder darle la información necesaria para la participación de su banda._

—Mañana mismo asistiré —miró a Mina que aún le miraba extrañada, sus ojos amarillos extrañados.

—_Le enviaré la dirección por correo electrónico, que tenga buen tarde._

—Igualmente —se despidió Sero. Cuando colgó el teléfono, se giró para mirar a su novia.

—¿Que pasó? —preguntó Mina.

—Tocaremos en el festival este año nuevamente —dijo el chico y Mina saltó de la alegría.

—¡Necesito un público más grande para poder mostrar mis nuevos pasos! —exclamó ella y Sero rió.

Tomó su teléfono dispuesto a mandar un mensaje al grupo de la banda cuando la mano con largas uñas pintadas de rosa lo detuvo. La respiración agitada de Mina en su oído le distrajo.

—Ahora les dices. ¿En que seguíamos? —Sero soltó una risita, dejó su teléfono en su escritorio y besó a Mina.

Debian continuar donde lo habían dejado todo.

_**.**_

Visitar a sus padres era una de sus actividades menos preferidas.

A pesar de tener ya veinte años, Kaminari se sentía realmente pequeño frente a su padre, y sobre todo, cuando éste estaba viendo sus calificaciones de los parciales de la universidad.

El hombre fruncía el ceño al notar las muy bajas calificaciones, se quitó los lentes y se talló los ojos.

—Denki…

—Tengo posibilidades de recuperación —comentó el chico.

—¿Toca pagar? —el rubio hizo una mueca.

—Te dije que no quería estudiar en una universidad.

—Pero cariño… —esta vez era su madre que había entrado a la sala de estar— eras muy bueno reparando las instalaciones.

—Lo soy, en verdad —respondió—. Pero simplemente la teoría no se me da. Es que… cuando estoy en acción, me fluye, como si corriera por mis venas. Pero la teoría…

—Pues vas a tener que esforzarte más para entenderla —gruñó su padre dejando la hoja de notas en la mesita—. Ya que en ningún lado te van a dejar tocar instalaciones eléctricas sin estudio. Nunca conseguirás trabajo y tu madre y y no criamos un vago —Kaminari hizo una mueca y se pasó un mechón de pelo atrás de su oreja y luego se inclinó para tomar su hoja.

—¡Denki! —exclamó su madre, como si algo malo hubiera pasado. Y era posible que sí cuando Kaminari cayó en cuenta— ¡Te perforaste las orejas! —ella le jaló la perforación haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

—¡Mamá! ¡Duele! —gimió el chico tomando la mano de su madre que aún estaba enganchada en su oreja.

—¡Quítate eso! Eres un niño decente.

Decente, una mierda. Eso era lo que Kaminari quería decir pero asintió. Su madre lo soltó y él enseguida se quitó los aretes. Tenía dos en la oreja derecha y uno en la izquierda.

Se metió los aretes en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la salida de su casa para volver a la universidad.

La crianza de sus padres no había sido muy pacífica que se dijese. No lo golpeaban, pero la desaprobación a su conducta o a su falta de inteligencia, eran muy a menudo.

De pequeño, Kaminari pasó por profesores personales y casi gastó el sueldo de sus padres.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Simplemente no había nacido para estudiar.

Suspiró.

Fue a tomar el tren y se colocó los audífonos para escuchar algo de música. El lóbulo de la oreja aún le dolía, se pondría hielo esa noche para mañana volver a colocarse los aretes.

Le diría a Shinsō que le acordara, porque él tenía una pésima memoria, que se quitara los aros para ir a casa de sus padres.

Y que jamás llevara camisa sin mangas porque como vieran su tatuaje de Earphone Jack, se morirían.

Kaminari miró el fondo de su pantalla y una sonrisa tonta vagó por su rostro.

Durante esa semana había seguido yendo a la cafetería en dónde trabajaba Uraraka con tal de ver a Red Riot. No se había atrevido a hablar con él pero quería hacerlo.

No quería parecer ese tipo de fan loco.

Llegó a la universidad y se dirigió a su habitación.

Apenas al entrar a ésta, escuchó el jadeo sorprendido de Shinsō y luego vio la cabeza rubia levantarse del regazo del chico. Ambos lo miraban sobre el sofá que, para suerte de los dos chicos, estaba de espaldas a la puerta de entrada.

Shinsō estaba rojo, Monoma a su lado le lanzaba una sonrisa tétrica.

A Kaminari le costó entender.

Luego lo entendió.

—Que asquerosos son —dijo Kaminari soltando una risa, dejando su chaqueta en el suelo.

—Habla el que deja su ropa tirada en el suelo ¿Ustedes nunca limpian este cuarto? —respondió Monoma estirándose. Kaminari pudo notar con el rabillo del ojo que Shinsō comenzaba a arreglarse el pantalón.

—La semana que le toca a Kaminari lo hace a medias —respondió Shinsō. Luego miró a Kaminari— ¿Fue mal la visita a tus padres? —Kaminari hizo una mueca y buscó un pedazo de hielo. Se lo colocó en la oreja y se dirigió al sofá.

Sin importarle que Monoma le hubiera estado haciendo una mamada a Shinsō en ese mismo lugar, Kaminari se sentó al lado del otro rubio.

—Se dio cuenta de mis aretes y me los jaló. Me duele.

—¿Y no dijeron nada de tus calificaciones? —preguntó Monoma recostándose en Shinsō.

—¿Cómo…?

—Todo el mundo sabe de tu poca inteligencia, Kaminari. No te hagas el sorprendido —Kaminari se restregó el rostro, Shinsō soltó una risita.

—Se vieron totalmente decepcionados.

—Estoy familiarizado con eso —comentó el rubio.

Kaminari sabía que Monoma venía de familia adinerada y ellos no estaban de acuerdo de que el chico estudiara en una universidad pública. Querían que fuera a alguna privada a estudiar negocios.

Y sobre todo, los padres de Monoma no sabían que él era gay.

Sería infortunado para ellos.

—No quiero seguir esto… —el chico miró al techo, el hielo en su mano que sostenía en su oreja ya se había derretido—. Solo… no quiero ser un vagabundo, pero tampoco quiero sumergirme en unos cuadernos cuando mi talento está afuera, en lo práctico.

—Tristemente en los sistemas de educación la teoría también es muy importante —respondió Shinsō. Kaminari gruñó frustrado y se levantó.

—Iré a dormir. Si van a seguir en lo suyo, que sea sin ruido, por favor —escuchó una risa nerviosa en Shinsō.

Kaminari se subió a su cama y tomó su teléfono para escuchar algo de música por si sus compañeros no se callaban y revisar sus redes sociales. Encontró una notificación de la página.

No era extraño que le enviaran mensajes a la página buscando hablar con él sobre la banda, o a veces personalmente, ya que encontrar personas con gustos comunes era algo genial.

Pero esta notificación de mensaje le hizo que un nudo se le hiciera en la garganta y su pecho brincara de la emoción.

Si ella no le hubiera dicho su apellido y si no la hubiera visto sin maquillaje, Kaminari no iba a saber que era ella.

_«Hola. Me gusta mucho el contenido de la página. Sigue así.»_

_-Jirō Kyōka._

Kaminari sintió que todo se alineaba a su favor y la discusión con sus padres quedaba en el pasado.

_**.**_

Jirō había estado atenta a los exámenes de la academia de música que no había tenido tiempo para sí misma. Dividir su tiempo entre algún ensayo de la banda, la academia y la tienda de sus padres le agotaba un poco.

Sin embargo, al menos el jueves en la noche pudo relajarse en el sofá de su habitación, escuchar un poco de música y navegar un poco en facebook.

Sonrió al ver las fotos de Sero y Mina que ésta última publicaba cada vez que salían en una cita, así como las que Kirishima subía cuando estaba trabajando en la cafetería de sus padres. Bakugō siempre salía atrás de él, con su cara aburrida cocinando algo también. Kyōka agradeció un poco no tener toque ese fin de semana, dado que aunque amara tocar con los chicos, a veces necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Aunque a decir verdad, le gustaría salir con alguien también.

Revisó su cuenta de mensajes, viendo con quien podría quedar. Tenía algunos amigos en la academia, tal vez podría…

_«Oh, en verdad me halaga que te guste.»_

Oh, no recordaba que le había enviado un mensaje en facebook a la página de fans de su banda. Sonrió, bueno, se iba a distraer un poco.

_«No es por nada. Me encanta las reseñas que haces de los conciertos, dan ganas de ir a verlos.»_

Escribió. Como estaba desde su cuenta personal, él no debería saber quién era ella.

_«Bueno, ese es el plan XD»_

Maldita sea, ella no era muy buena hablando con la gente. Una parte de ella quería continuar la conversación, por simple curiosidad, dado que el tal chargebolt le causaba curiosidad.

_«¿Has ido a varios de sus conciertos?»_

le preguntó. Joder, iba a tener que preguntarle a Mina como se creaba una conversación con otra persona.

O tal vez a Kirishima, ellos eran demasiado sociables.

_«A TODOS. Un amigo fue el que me sugirió la banda y terminé siendo más fan de ellos que él ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?»_

Bien, él (porque en la foto de su tatuaje, su espalda parecía ser de un hombre) estaba creando la conversación.

_«Sí, con algunas series y hasta canciones.»_

_«Uuuhh tienes aspecto de ver series de esas de miedo o misterio.»_

Kyōka soltó una risa. La otra persona hacía todo lo posible para no dejar morir la conversación.

_«¿Ya estás revisando mi perfil?»_

_«O.O Tenía que verificar que no eras un tipo gordo detrás de una computadora buscando una señorita inocente para pedirle desnudos.»_

Kyōka aguantó una risa.

_«¿Y como yo sé que tú no eres un tipo de esos?»_

_«Ya mostré mi hermosa espalda desnuda al mundo, no hay duda que soy un señorito.»_

_«Hablando de eso, me gusta mucho tu tatuaje.»_

_«-w- Gracias, adoro a Earphone Jack.»_

Ella no supo qué decir. Su corazón se calentaba ante eso, aunque no lo conociera.

El simple hecho que les dedicara una página a la banda, y se hiciera un tatuaje con su nombre artístico, la llenaba de felicidad.

_«Sí, es genial. ¿Vives en la ciudad?»_

Dioses, Kyōka, que pregunta más estúpida.

O sea, si iba a todos los conciertos, era obvio que vivía en la ciudad.

_«De hecho, no. O bueno, estoy en el campus de la universidad porque bueno, estudio ahí. Pero vivo en la prefectura de Saitama. ¿y tú?»_

_«Vivo en la ciudad.»_

Silencio. Kyōka esperó una respuesta durante cinco minutos luego de que se marcara el visto.

_«Oye… Tal vez esto suene un poco inapropiado, pero ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?»_

Kyōka enarcó una ceja ante la invitación.

_«¿Ahora?»_

Miró la hora, ya era muy tarde como para salir por un café.

_«No, el sábado. La banda no va a tocar este fin de semana y bueno… Hay que hacer algo.»_

Kyōka sonrió.

_«Me gustaría, entonces. Quiero saber quién está detrás de Chargebolt.»_

_**.**_

Kaminari era un idiota.

Un reverendo idiota.

Había tardado un día entero en contestarle a la chica porque se iba a morir de nervios.

Pero le contestó, y la conversación fluyó.

Y no supo porqué no quiso decirle a Jirō quien era. Ella lo iba a descubrir con aquella invitación.

Suspiró.

No tenía que entrar en pánico.

Acababa de programar una cita con su cantante favorita pero… pero debía calmarse. Debía actuar con ella como una persona normal, no como un fanático. Estaba seguro que no le gustaría.

¿Estaba ansiosa por saber quien era Chargebolt?

¿Por qué le gustaba?

Mierda, se iba a quedar sin uñas.

Nunca se había sentido nervioso por ir a una cita, y con esta ¡SE IBA A MORIR DE LOS NERVIOS!

—Denki, cálmate —le dijo Shinsō.

—La cita es mañana, Shin. No sé qué hacer —exclamó el rubio y el chico de cabello morado le hizo una señal de que bajara la voz.

Estaban en una biblioteca. Se suponía que ambos iban a reunirse con Midoriya, Todoroki y Uraraka para estudiar.

Cada uno estudiaría en lo suyo menos Todoroki y Uraraka que estudiaban lo mismo, pero estar en grupo era un buen apoyo para los que se les complicaba estudiar, o sea, Kaminari.

—¿A dónde la llevarás? —preguntó Midoriya.

—Ella quedó en escoger el lugar, me dice hoy —respondió Kaminari.

—Es lógico —dijo Todoroki que estaba viendo su teléfono, respondiendo el mensaje de su hermana—. No te conoce porque no le dijiste quién eras en verdad, por lo tanto, tiene que tener el control de buscar un lugar seguro para verse con alguien que no conoce.

—Ella fue hoy a la cafetería —comentó Uraraka que copiaba las notas de Todoroki—. Sin duda irán ahí, tiene a Bakugō y Kirishima para cuidarla por si es algún pervertido. Pero me parece algo lindo y romántico, así como una película —Shinsō y Todoroki hicieron una mueca, sabiendo lo romántica que Uraraka podría ser. A diferencia de Midoriya que solo soltó una risita torpe y miró a Uraraka con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Yo en verdad muero por conocerla fuera del escenario —suspiró Kaminari apoyando su rostro en sus manos.

—¿Hace cuánto no tienes una cita? —le preguntó Todoroki. Shinsō rio y Kaminari frunció el ceño ante la burla de su amigo.

—Como dos años —respondió Shinsō. Kaminari le pegó en la pierna, pero al chico de pelo morado no le importó.

—Digamos que no soy muy bueno en eso. Soy muy encantador y gracioso, pero cada vez que invito a salir a alguien, fallo —Uraraka soltó una risita.

—Entonces esta es tu oportunidad —le sonrió Uraraka y le señaló con el dedo—. No lo arruines.

Kaminari se imaginó un millón de formas en que podría arruinarlo.

* * *

_**Nota: Lo amooooo! Era hora de hacer que estos tuvieran avances. ashdjkashda. Necesitaba ponerles una cita además de un impulso muy importante en la banda.**_

_**Para ubicarlos de lo que están estudiando cada uno lo explicaré:**_

_**Kaminari: Instalación de redes eléctricas.**_

_**Shinso: Medicina veterinaria.**_

_**Todoroki y Uraraka: Enfermería. Y de hecho, fue Todoroki quien le presentó Uraraka a Deku.**_

_**Deku: Periodismo.**_

_**Jiro: Estudia música además de la banda.**_

_**Mina: Estudia baile además de la banda.**_

_**Bakugo y Kirishima: Trabajan de chefs en la cafetería de las mamás de Kiri.**_

_**Sero: Administrador y vendedor en la ferretería de sus padres.**_

_**Me gusta muchísimo como ha quedado este capítulo.**_

_**Espero que les guste :3**_


	4. IV

_**Cuatro**_

_**.**_

Kyōka suspiró luego de bajar la taza de su tercer café. Miró el reloj de la cafetería para darse cuenta que definitivamente sí, ya había pasado una hora del tiempo que había concordado con chargebolt para la famosa ida a tomar café.

No le iba a escribir al chat porque tampoco quería parecer una desesperada, pero definitivamente se sentía furiosa por haber sido plantada.

No era la primera vez que haya sido, claro que no. Su físico y características poco femeninas, no lo dieron buena fama en la secundaria.

Levantó la mirada hacia la cocina, en dónde podía ver el pelo rojo de Eijirō a través de la ventana. La bonita mesera castaña miraba a la puerta mientras movía su pierna insistentemente y miraba su teléfono en el delantal, como si esperara a alguien también.

Kyōka comió del postre que la mesera le había traído, dándole más tiempo al chico de llegar porque apenas acabara esto, se iría.

—Hey —escuchó una voz conocida que la saludo. Ella levantó la vista y le sonrió al pelirrojo.

—Hola, Ei —saludó la chica y volvió a concentrarse en su postre.

—¿No ha llegado? —preguntó el chico tomando asiento frente a ella. La cafetería estaba casi vacía, así que no se tenía que preocupar por los pedidos.

—No —Kyōka bufó—. No es la primera vez que me plantan, estoy acostumbrada a ser la segunda opción de los chicos.

—¡No, Kyōkaaaa! —exclamó Eijirō tomando a su amiga de las mejillas—. Eres la chica más increíble que existe…

—Y si ese idiota se llega a aparecer preguntando por ti, le sacaré la mierda —dijo Katsuki a su espalda.

Kyōka soltó una risita y volvió a su postre. Apenas lo terminó, sacó su billetera.

—Gracias, chicos. Iré a dar un paseo por el parque —sacó unos billetes para pagar, pero Eijirō negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no tienes que pagar —Kyōka rodó los ojos guardó el billete y sacó uno de menor valor. Llamó a la mesera y se lo entregó.

—Tu propina —la chica lo recibió.

—Gracias ¿Ya-ya se va? —preguntó, se notaba algo nerviosa y volvió a mirar a la entrada. A Kyōka le extrañó, enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, me dejaron plantada —arrugó la nariz.

—¿Por que no espera un poco más? —cuestionó la chica. Kyōka arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, si tiene una hora de atraso es porque no hay interés alguno. Igual, ni lo conozco. No me mortifica —se levantó—. Nos vemos, Ei, Katsuki —se despidió.

Ante de cruzar la puerta, la mesera maldijo.

_**.**_

Kaminari nunca había expresado que odiaba a sus padres hasta ese día.

Justo ese puto día fue que decidieron aparecerse en su universidad, en su habitación, por suerte Kaminari tenía puesta una camiseta con mangas que evitaba que se viese su tatuaje.

Y justo ese día lo habían atrasado un montón e iba tarde a su cita con Jirō. ¡Que jodida mala impresión iba a dar!

_**Uraraka:**_ _¿En dónde te metiste? Jirō lleva como una hora acá y va por su tercera taza de café._

Kaminari maldijo.

_**Yo: **__Voy en camino. No la dejes irse, por favor._

_**Uraraka: **__? la que me debes._

El rubio tamborileó su pie en el suelo del tren, sentía esto bastante lento, como si no quisiera moverse.

_**Uraraka: **__¡Kami! ¡Se está yendo!_

_**Yo: **__¡Detenla!_

_**Uraraka: **__No puedo ?_

—Maldición —murmuró. Agradeció cuando el tren hizo la parada en su estación y bajó empujando a la gente. No le importó los insultos. No le importó las maldiciones y los deseos de muerte cuando pisó la estación y corrió a todo dar.

Tal vez ya era tarde, tal vez ella no se había quedado esperando afuera para ver si de pronto aparecía.

Maldita sea, hubiera tomado un taxi.

Sus piernas quemaban por el ejercicio realizado, su corazón latía a mil en su pecho.

Fue antes de cruzar la esquina a dos calles de la cafetería, la vio y por tratar de detenerse para no llevársela por delante, tropezó con un pedazo de piso suelto, dio un traspié y cayó de cara a sus pies.

Pudo escucharla jadear, luego soltar una risa que, mientras las manos tibias le tomaban su bicep para ayudarlo a levantarse, iba aumentando de volumen.

Kaminari estaba rojo, y no del cansancio, sino de la enorme vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella entre risas.

Maldita sea.

Que risa más preciosa.

—Sí —ella siguió riendo y Kaminari continuó un poco rojo. La vio calmarse y secarse las lágrimas.

—Realmente no das buenas impresiones —comentó ella secándose una lágrima. Kaminari se sintió enrojecer más.

—Estaba apresurado —ella enarcó una ceja y metió sus manos en su chaqueta.

Dioses, se veía tan preciosa con esa apariencia gótica que especialmente a ella le quedaba perfecto.

—¿Una cita?

—Algo así —ella le sonrió y le dió espacio.

—Pues ve, sé que es lo que te dejen plantada.

—Lo siento —Jirō se encogió de hombros.

—No es tu culpa. Solo fue un idiota que no vale la pena —Kaminari apretó sus labios. Estaba aterrado de decirle que él era el que la dejó plantada. Podía darle la excusa de sus padres, lo cual no era mentira.

Pero ¿Y si ella no le creía? ¿Y si ella solo lo iba a despreciar? ¿Y si le decepcionaba que fuera él?

Kaminari a veces odiaba su inseguridad.

—Podemos… podemos salir ahora —le dijo. Jirō le miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿No tienes una cita?

—¡No! Solo iba a ver a una amiga que trabaja en una cafetería por aquí. Le iba a entregar un mensaje de otro amigo, pero se lo mandaré por mensaje.

—¿Tu amiga es castaña y trabaja de mesera en la cafetería RR? —Kaminari asintió. Jirō sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

—Ya se quién es ¿Vamos? De paso te dejo invitarme un café —Kaminari se puso un poco nervioso y comenzó a caminar con la chica a su lado.

Jirō se veía tan hermosa y el silencio extrañamente no se sentía incómodo.

—¿Quien te dejó plantada? —preguntó Kaminari, se reprendió por tal pregunta, pero sintió que sería sospechoso si no preguntaba eso, a pesar de que había sido él mismo. Jirō rodó los ojos, como si le hartara pensar en eso.

—Un idiota, es todo —ella se encogió de hombros—. Igual no es la primera vez, no suelo ser la primera opción de los chicos.

Ella tenía la mirada en el suelo, cosa que hizo que el corazón del rubio se encogiera.

Odió eso, verla así. Se odió a sí mismo por hacerla sentir así. Kaminari negó con la cabeza y se adelantó un poco para quedar frente a frente con la chica. Jirō era más baja de lo que parecía en persona, parecía una muñeca pero con aspecto rudo que parecía que podría patearte en los testículos si la molestabas.

—¡Eres impresionante, Jirō! —exclamó tomando los hombros de la chica. Jirō se sorprendió ante el atrevimiento del muchacho, pero algo en su pecho brincó al ver en esos ojos dorados un brillo. Le hizo sentir que en verdad sentía lo que decía—. No te sientas poca cosa porque no lo eres. Aquel que te deje plantada es porque simplemente no te merece.

Mierda, no debería decir eso ya que fue él mismo quien la dejó plantada, pero no le importó. Le importó ver un brillo en los ojos oscuros de Jirō.

Ella le sonrió, por primera vez con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Gra-gracias… —comentó. Kaminari la soltó y suspiró. Kaminari no supo que más decir, solo se agarró el brazo con nerviosismo—Tú también eres genial —le dijo la chica desviando la mirada—. Tienes un aura de comodidad.

Ella sonrió, y fue todo lo que Kaminari necesitó para caer más a sus pies.

_**.**_

Kaminari la convenció de no ir a la cafetería, así que pasaron la tarde caminando por el parque de diversiones que había en el lugar.

Su propósito era distraerla y conocerse. Y así lo hicieron.

Jirō le habló sobre ella. Sobre lo que hacía y el lugar en donde trabajaba en sus días libres.

—Por eso la máscara —dijo Jirō—. Mientras menos sepan nuestras identidades por ahora, mejor.

—Ah, como Hannah Montana —respondió Kaminari logrando que Jirō soltara una risotada.

Él le contó a ella sobre lo que hacía, sobre el como se sentía.

—Es solo… para hacer felices a mis padres —le dijo él. Ambos estaban apoyados en el barandal de un puente, abajo, se podían ver los peces Koi nadando en el pequeño estanque—. ¿Nunca has sentido que tu lugar no está donde debería de estar? —le preguntó—. Que te sientes totalmente perdido, aún cuando estás rodeado de personas que te aman.

Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Shinsō.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa compasiva.

—Por suerte mis padres siempre me han apoyado en mos decisiones —comentó ella—. Si yo hubiera querido estudiar otra cosa que no fuera música, ellos lo hubieran aceptado… pero… te digo que aunque tus padres te obliguen a estudiar eso, deberías enfrentarteles. Demostrarles que eres bueno para otras cosas y exigir que te escuchen —Kaminari frunció el ceño.

—No es que sea bueno en muchas cosas —Jirō frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en la frente— ¡Ay!

—Eres bueno haciendo sentir bien a los demás —le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Kaminari sintió que su corazón se calentaba al escuchar eso.

_**.**_

Volvió a la universidad con el corazón en la mano y el número de Jirō en su teléfono. La verdad, era el número más rápido que había conseguido.

Dios… se sentía tan feliz de haber salido con ella, fue tan natural hablar, como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo.

La habitación estaba vacía, siendo fin de semana, era lógico que Shinsō estuviera en alguna cita con Monoma. Así que se sentó en el sofá y abrió su teléfono. De repente vino la realización sobre él, recordando que había dejado a Jirō plantada y que era probable que ella odiara su alter ego.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Jirō si se enteraba que era él.

Abrió el chat que tenía con ella, el de la página, dónde quedaron en salir y suspiró.

_«Se me presentó algo urgente, lo siento mucho»_

Cerró, no espero que ella contestara enseguida, es que ni siquiera esperó a que lo hiciera.

_«No es nada, igual ni te conozco. Pero hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras.»_

Kaminari no supo que más decir. Se hundiría más y estaba seguro que la terminaría cagando y ella se daría cuenta que él era Chargebolt y lo odiaría.

Bueno, tal vez no lo odiaría…

No quería arriesgarse, y no quería arriesgar la amistad que comenzaba a florecer entre los dos.

Suspiró.

Prendió la televisión y se internó en las caricaturas hasta que Shinsō regresó.

—Hey, amigo ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó el chico se cabello púrpura. Kaminari lo miró con una sonrisa y él entendió.

Le había ido muy bien.

_**.**_

Los pasteles que preparaban las mamás de Eijirō eran definitivamente los mejores. Kyōka estaba totalmente segura y sus amigos la secundaban.

Y definitivamente eran los mejores para concluir una de las más importantes reuniones.

—El festival es dentro de unas semanas —dijo Hanta entregando a los demás miembros de la banda unos papeles—. Seremos el quinto grupo en pasar, treinta minutos nada más así que debemos escoger bien las canciones. Kyōka, te encargo de eso —la chica asintió.

—Tienes que colocar uno con mi número de baile ¿vale? —le comentó Mina.

—¡Un solo de batería de Katsuki sería perfecto! —exclamó Eijirō pegándose al brazo del rubio que, aún con el ceño fruncido, pero con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas por la cercanía del pelirrojo. Kyōka creía que cada vez era más notable cuánto se gustaban.

—Me dieron unas boletas extra para que ustedes inviten a quienes quieran —continuó Hanta.

—Audífonos debería tomar una para dársela a su groupie —comentó Katsuki. Kyōka le lanzó una mirada, pero de todos modos tomó la boleta.

—Ah sí. Se veían muy cómodos hablando sobre el puente… —murmuró Mina provocando que el corazón de Kyōka latiera apresurado—. Hanta y yo pasábamos por ahí cuando los vimos.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Eijirō— ¿Salieron? —Kyōka desvió la vista.

—El sábado luego de salir de la cafetería.

—No me digas que ese idiota fue el que te dejó plantada —gruñó Katsuki. Kyōka negó con la cabeza.

—No, fue solo casualidad —recordó cuando él tratando de evitar golpearla cayó a sus pies. En verdad que era un tinto adorable ese chico.

—Ah, nunca había visto una cara tan enamorada, Kyōka —murmuró Mina logrando sonrojar un poco a su amiga.

—¡Yo no…!

—Excepto la de Kat- ¡Ay! —la de pelo rosa miró con mala cara a Katsuki que la había pateado debajo de ella mesa. Hanta y Eijirō solo se estaban riendo.

—En fin, chicos. Tengo un buen presentimiento de esta presentación —dijo Hanta—. Tengo la confianza de que esta vez sí nos van a ver.

La sonrisa de Hanta era confiable y brindaba confianza a sus amigos.

—¡Somos los mejores, chicos! —exclamó Eijirō. Su sonrisa brillaba como el sol y todos pudieron ver cómo Katsuki se quedó mirándolo. Mina compartió una mirada con Kyōka.

—Eiji, cariño —dijo Mina— ¿Podrías traerme un vaso con agua, por favor? —Eijirō asintió y se levantó. Hanta lo miró irse y negó con la cabeza, sabía que era lo que su novia había planeado con eso y no quería ser parte. Así que antes de que ella abriera la boca, tomó los papeles antes de que Katsuki la dañara.

Katsuki había estado distraído a dónde Eijirō se había ido hasta que escuchó el manotazo en la mesa y miró a la chica rosa.

—¡Tengo una apuesta para ti, Katsuki! —el rubio enarcó una ceja— Si conseguimos agente luego del festival, sí o sí te le declaras a Eijirō.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca! —exclamó Katsuki.

—Cobarde —murmuró Jirō.

—Cobarde, tu culo, audífonos.

—Vamos, es solo una apuesta. Si no nos prestan atención, puedes seguir con tu afecto guardado en tu pecho —ella se encogió de hombros.

Katsuki gruñó y se dispuso a discutir con la chica rosa. Kyōka rio y se alejó un poco de la pelea con tal de buscqr su teléfono.

Buscó en su agenda el apodo que le había puesto al rubio y sonrió al abrir la conversación. Solo habían tenido dos días de haberle dado el número, y el chico había llenado el chat de memes y stickers graciosos.

Kyōka en verdad se sentía cómoda a su lado, había algo en su pecho que se calentaba y compartir con él había sido fantástico.

_«Hey ¿Ya tienes boleta para el festival de música de Tokyo?»_

Él contestó enseguida, como si nunca se alejara del teléfono.

_«¡Anda! No. Arg, siempre suelo comprarlo en los últimos días porque se me olvida todo.»_

Kyōka sonrió. No sabía porque su corazón latía rápido.

_«No la compres. La banda va a tocar así que me regalaron una. Te la doy.»_

Las manos le sudaban.

No entiendes por qué.

_«:0 T_T no puedo creerlo, gracias, Jirō. Gracias_.»

Las manos de Kyōka temblaron ante lo que iba a escribir ahora.

Sentía que todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido pero quería, de alguna forma, le gustaba que fuera así. Se sentía muy cómoda, él la hacia reír, se sentía bien a su lado.

Una parte de ella, la que tenía experiencia en todo esto le decía que no lo hiciera, que ni le brindara confianza tan rápido porque ya se habían burlado más de una vez de ella. Porque ya la habían humillado y ¿Para qué hicimos esa dura coraza, eh Kyōka? ¿Para que cayeras enseguida por un groupie de ojos color sol?

¿Enserio vas a caer por eso?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas conociéndolo?

¿Solo unos días?

¿Y ya te sientes así?

Kyōka recordó su estadía en el puente. Él contándole sus cosas, ella contándole las suyas.

O el hablar hasta tarde por chat. Solo dos días hablando por chat, alegrando las noches de Kyōka y llenandolas de risa.

No tenía que ser lo que pensaba para poder decirle esto, sus amigos lo hacían, él era solo un amigo…

Esto era solo abrir una puerta de confianza por la comodidad que sentía cerca del chico y que quería volver a sentir.

Así que escribió algo que, tal vez para muchos se vería vano, pero para ella sería como abrir una puerta de confianza.

_«Llámame Kyōka.»_

* * *

_**Nota: PERDOOOOOON. Mi hiatus tiene excusa: mi novela.**_

_**Me centre en acabar mi novela, era algo supremamente importante para mí y necesitaba acabarla. Así que todos los fics quedaron en hiatus.**_

_**Y sí, acabé ya la novela y estoy supremamente feliz. Y aquí está la continuación de ste hermoso fic.**_

_**En verdad amo mucho este fic. Me gusta como va quedando y… lo amo demasiado.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**_


End file.
